Ninjago: True Darkness
by Ninjafanboy101
Summary: The ninja have defeated Nadakahan. Peace has returned to ninjago. That is until a group of people want the ninja dead. But when a person who claims to know how to stop the group joins the ninja, it means trouble for the bad guy. Join the ninja as they stop a threat like no other.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, a new story. As the title implies, this is the prequel to a new beginning. Yes it'll be hard to write a prequel of a story that's not even done. But "A New Beginning is on a bit of a break, seeing as when it comes to that story I have writers block.**

Nadakhan's defeat had been a great one. It's faint but the ninja remember all it took to defeat him. Peace had returned to ninjago once again, which meant the ninja had to occupy themselves.

Lloyd trained on his own accord, still being a sensei in training. Wu tells him to take it easy, but Lloyd doesn't listen. He says he should never let a team member almost die because of him being powerless. Cole continued to learn more and more about his ghost abilities, using them to give the ninja a humorous scare from time to time.

Jay and Nya got back together, no more love triangle Involving Cole. Zane is helping Cyrus Borg to create Pixal a new body. And kai, he's been finding out more info on his father and the other original elemental masters.

Right now the ninja were on the bounty, the ship sitting behind their newly built monastery. "Ok, sensei said if you focus hard enough, you have the ability to regain the power of amber." Kai said in a meditating position on the floor and talking with his girlfriend, Skylor, who was in the same position. She had lost her powers during the tournament due to that spell Clouse performed on her.

Kai closed his eyes and Skylor did the same, she then took a deep breath in then breathed out. Kai started to feel warmth, this caused him to open his eyes. He saw Skylor floating with fire, lightning, earth, ice, and green energy floating around her. "Ha, you're doing it!" Kai said amazed. Just then she dropped to the floor and the five elements dispersed.

"Damn." Skylor cursed to herself, "I couldn't do it." Kai noticed the frown on her face. "It's okay, Sky. You did better than last time." Kai said sympathetically. "Thanks, kai." Skylor said smiling a bit. "Well, I think dinner's ready, we can try again tommorow." Kai said as they made their way to the dining hall.

The red head and brunette made it to the dining hall. "Where's Lloyd and Misako?" Asked Jay as everyone began to sit down. "They went to visit my brother's grave. Sensei Wu said, "I too plan to go, after dinner that is." He finished. "Hey, we'll go with you." Cole said. "Excellent." Wu said stroking his beard.

(Ninjago city cemetery)

"Happy birthday dad." Lloyd said putting flowers on the grave, misako doing the same. "Hey mom, could I have a moment?" Lloyd asked. "No problem sweetie, I'll be at the car." Misako said heading to the car. "It's been a while. You know, sometimes I just wish you were here to guide me, to help me be a better leader." Lloyd said.

"I..Nya..she almost died, and I couldn't do anything to prevent it. "How am I supposed to be the green ninja, if I can't even keep my team safe?" Lloyd said putting his head down. "Always full of excuses and no solutions." Said a voice in the wind.

Lloyd looked up and turned around, he saw..his father, as a spirit. "Dad?" Lloyd said surprised, "how are you here?", "Anything is possible through the First Spinjitzu Master." Garmadon replied. "Lloyd, you are the green ninja. If you feel Nya almost dying was a mistake on your part, then learn from that mistake." Garmadon said before his spirit disappeared into the wind.

"Thanks, dad." Lloyd said aloud, wiping his eyes. As Lloyd began to run to the car he heard an explosion. He turned and saw a building a blaze and smoke billowing from it. He immediately called the ninja.

(Bounty)

Everyone was enjoying a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. "This is delicious, zane." Nya complemented. "Thank you. I've been trying new recipes, and thought you all would enjoy this one." Zane said.

"Hey-" Cole was interrupted by the alarm. The group got up and ran to the computer room. Nya began typing rapidly and then something appeared on the screen. It was footage of a building that was falling a part and was on fire.

In the corner of the screen it notified them that lloyd was calling. "Guys, come quick. This-", "We're already on it." Nya said hanging up. The ninja all ran to the deck and summoned their elemental dragons.

"Hey, I dont have an elemental dragon." Skylor said. Everyone had already flew off except kai. The fire starter turned around an put his out for Skylor to take. She took his hand and kai summoned his elemental dragon.

"Ah, nothing like the crisp evening breeze hitting your face." Cole said. "Agreed." Jay said. The ninja eventually made it to Ninjago city, landing their dragons in front of the building.

Kai ran up to a fire fighter. "Are there any more people inside?" Kai asked. "A few actually, we're not sure if we'll be able to get to them." The fire fighter said sadly. "Don't worry, we can. Just focus on helping the injured." Kai said.

He then ran back to his group, and noticed Lloyd had joined them. "He says there are a few more people left." Kai said. "Alright, Nya, Kai, and Zane. You three will go in there and put out the fire, along with saving the people in there." Lloyd said as the three nodded and ran into the building.

"Jay and Skylor, you'll help the fire fighters treat the injured." He told them. "Cole and I will protect the people out here from any more debris that comes from the building." Lloyd finished. The four went to their assigned areas.

Kai, Zane, and Nya were in the building searching for injured people. "Hello! Is anyone here!?" Kai shouted. "Perhaps we should use a different approach." Zane said as he pulled out a heat signature radar. "Smart thinking, Zane." Nya said.

"Kai, since you're body can withstand great amounts of heat, take the radar and save the people in here. Nya and I will focus on putting out the fire." Zane directed. Kai nodded and went to the nearest heat signature.

Cole and Lloyd noticed a peace of the building was starting to fall off. "Throw me!" Cole said, "Excuse me?" Lloyd questioned. "Throw me!" Cole repeated. Lloyd picked up cole and chucked him at the falling peace of building.

Cole then did airjitzu which gave him enough power to go through the piece of ruuble breaking it into smaller pieces. Lloyd zapped all the smaller pieces into dust using green energy.

Cole landed next to Lloyd. "Well, that was fun." Cole said sarcastically.

Kai noticed that there was a heat sig coming from a closet. He opened it and found a little boy and girl. Kai assumed if there were kids there were parents. "Where's your parents?" Kai asked. "We don't know." Said the girl.

"Alright." Kai said as he picked them up and walked to a window. Kai noticed Jay and Skylor down on the ground. "Jay! I got two!" Kai shouted. Jay conjured his dragon and flew to the window kai was at. Kai sat the kids on Jay's dragon. "Two down." Kai looked at the heat sig radar, "four to go."

"OK, what hurts?" Skylor asked the asked the two kids. "My shoulder and his knee." The girl spoke for herself and the boy, which made Skylor assume he didn't talk much. Skylor cleaned their wounds and bandaged them. "There, all better." Skylor said finishing.

Zane and Nya were putting out the fire. "Zane, the structure is going to collapse. The three of you must get out." Pixal told Zane. "Nya, Pixal says we have to get out of here, the structure is going to collapse." Zane said. Nya nodded then left the building. Zane then talked to Kai through his earpiece. "Kai, we've got to go, this-", "I'll do that as soon as I save everyone." Kai interrupted his warning.

"Zane, you have to leave, now." Pixal said. Zane then ran out, "where's kai? Nya asked. "He said he wasn't coming out until he saved the rest of them." Zane told her. "He's crazy." Jay said. Just then the building began to collapse.

Rubble was everwhere, no one could've survived. "Kai." Cole said distraught. "What?" Kai replied as if Cole wanted a reply. He removed the rubble. He was safe, and he saved the others.

"How did you survive?" Nya asked. "Elemental shield." Kai replied as the rescued were taken to the hospital. Everyone began cheering for the ninja. "Another job well done." Jay said as they took off on their dragons and headed home.

(Monastery)

"Good job today, ninja." Sensei congratulated. "Thank you." The seven said in unison. Sensei walked into his room.

It was ten o' clock now and the five ninja were bored. "Hey guys!" Skylor and Nya shouted from the game room, "come here." The five ninja walked in and were surprised.

There were seven blankets on the floor, Nya and Skylor already on two of them, and each matched their element. There was also a case of cold pop.

"We're having a sleep over in the game room." Skylor said. The boys just shrugged their shoulders and sat on their color blanket. "Alright, how about we play a game?" Nya suggested. "What'd ya have in mind?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmm, how about never have I ever...with pop of course. Also, Cole we discovered it has to be pure water that'll kill you, so pop is ok." Skylor said. The others agreed and grabbed a can of pop. "

"I'll go first." Kai said, "Never have I ever...not had spiky hair." Everyone took a drink. "Ok, Cole said, "Never have I ever...seen a guy nude." Jay took a sip and everyone looked at him.

"Not on purpose! I accidentally walked in on Kai while he was getting out of the shower." That statement made Cole bust out in a fit of laughter.

"Never have I ever...been over six foot." Jay said. Kai, Skylor, Zane, and Cole took a sip. Zane decided to make it tough for them. "Never have I ever been human." Zane said. Every one took a drink.

"Never have I ever lost my element." Nya said and everyone took a drink. "Never have I ever had an elemental weapon." Skylor said. The four original ninja took a drink.

"Never have I ever not worn the green ninja suit." Lloyd said. Everyone except Kai and Nya took a drink. "That was fun. But now, how about something else." Skylor suggested. "Truth or dare!" Jay shouted, and like before they all agreed.

"I'll go first. Kai, truth or dare? Lloyd asked. "Dare." He replied. "I dare you..to slap Skylor and Nya." Lloyd said. "Come on, she's my girlfriend and she's my sister." Kai protested. "It's a dare. And if you don't do it you forfeit" Lloyd said.

Kai walked up to the two, "there's no way you're slapping us." Nya said. "Don't worry I have a plan." Kai whispered to the two. He took his hand and brushed it across their faces.

"I said slap them." Lloyd said folding his arms. "That may be true, but you didn't say how hard." Kai replied. "He's has a point." Zane said. "Fine." Lloyd said. "Alright, Jay, truth or dare?" Kai asked.

Jay gulped, he knew there were things kai wanted to know about him and Nya. "Dare." Jay finally responded. "I dare you to show me the weirdest thing you've done with my sister. With Cole being Nya." Kai said.

Jay sighed. He then got on his hands and knees. "Cole get on my..back." Jay said. Cole reluctantly did so. When Cole got on his back Jay started making horse noises and crawling around on the floor.

Kai was getting this all on camera while laughing hysterically. Nya's face went a bright shade of red due to embarrassment. "Alright, alright, that's enough." Kai said as the two stopped. "My turn." Jay said.

The master of lightning looked at Skylor. "Truth or dare?" He asked. "Truth." She replied. "Tell me the truth. Besides Kai, which guy on the team would you make out with?" Jay asked.

"Well, Lloyd you're a brat, Jay, you're to short, Cole is to jacked, and Nya..well I don't roll like that. So, Zane." Skylor said. The ninja continued playing until they eventually got restless and called it a night.

 **There it is, the first chapter. I hope you all eenjoyed it, next chapter should becl coming soon. Also, one more story might becoming out soon. It'll be a collection of one shots for "A New Beginning." Please review, bye.**


	2. Crashing a ceremony

It was breakfast time and Zane had made blueberry pancakes. "So what's on the agenda today?" Jay asked, stuffing his face. "Not sure." Cole replied.

"Well, whatever it is I hope it's not boring." Lloyd said. Just then Skylor and Kai entered the dining room. "What smells so good? Skylor asked. "Blueberry pancakes." Jay said with his mouth full.

The couple sat down and began eating. "So, have you gotten your element back, Sky?" Nya asked. "Well, kinda. I got fire and lightning back, just waiting for the others to return." Skylor said.

"Yep, she's been making great progress." Kai said. "Hey, has anyone seen sensei?" Asked Lloyd. "Nope." Jay said shrugging. Just then Sensei Wu walked in.

"I need you all in the computer room, it's important." Sensei said walking away.

"That was quite...peculiar." Zane said. "Yeah.." Cole said as they began to get up and go to the computer room.

"I've been going over footage that was taken before that building caught fire." Sensei said. "Did you find something?" Kai asked.

"That I did, kai." Sensei Wu replied. Then he pressed a button on the key board and an image of someone planting an explosive on the side of the building.

"Who is that?" Nya asked. "His identity is currently unknown. But by the look of the tattoo on his face, he's the leader of a group of samurai bandits." Sensei explained. "How do you know this, sensei?" Zane questioned.

"His name is Shadow I've dealt with him once before, having assistance from your father." Sensei said gesturing to kai. "And if he's gotten his group back together it'll be no good for ninjago." Sensei said stroking his beard.

"How can we stop him?" Skylor asked. "He's targeting important people. The building he destroyed belonged to a wealthy business man that controls some parts of the city." Sensei replied. "What does that have to do with stopping him?" Jay asked.

"Well we have been invited to a ceremony honoring the mayor." Sensei said, "And the mayor would be a perfect target for him."

"Ohhh, because the mayor is an important person." Cole said. "When's the ceremony, sensei?" Zane asked. "Tonight." He replied, "the invitation was just delivered a few minutes ago."

The ninja spent the rest of the day preparing for the ceremony. They each wore fancy attire. Nya was able to make a tux for Cole, so it didn't phase through him when he put it on. Kai wore a red tux with a black button up and a yellow tie. Jay had a navy blue tux with a black button up and silver tie.

Zane wore a grey tux with a white button up and light blue bowtie. Cole wore a brown tux with a black button up and no tie. Lloyd wore a black tux with a green vest, white button up and green tie.

Skylor wore a long orange dress with red details that showed her back. And around her kneck was a white pearl necklace. Nya wore a slightly shorter dress that was dark red and was help up by one strap. Sensei wu wore a black tux with a white button up and a golden tie.

Misako stayed behind incase anything happened while they were gone. It was seven now, and the bounty was directly above where the ceremony would take place.

The group of heroes left the bounty and made it to the ceremonial hall. They walked inside, and since this was an important moment for Ninjago crowds of people surrounded the place. There were cameras, news reporters, and rabid fan girls all about.

Before the ninjas took their seats they took in the scenery. It was amazing, huge shandaleers hung from the ceiling. The walls had golden streaks on them, and the tables were covered with a white tablecloth with gold trim.

The ninja took their seats, more guest continuing to arrive. "See anything." Kai asked to no one in particular. "There's s table with all you can eat shrimp-", "I mean do you see anything _suspicious."_ Kai interrupted Cole. "Oh. Well, no then." Cole said

"Why'd we even get invited to this place? I mean, its not like this ceremony is honoring us." Jay questioned. "Maybe because we've saved ninjago only..a bazillion times." Lloyd replied. "He does have a point, Jay." Zane said

The ceremony wasn't gonna start for a few more minutes, so the ninja walked around and mingled. Cole went straight for the all you can eat shrimp table. He picked up a piece of shrimp and began eating.

"I'm sorry is this table fore everyone or just you?" Someone asked jokingly. Cole looked up and saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. "U-uh..no..it's for everyone." Cole stuttered.

"I'm Seliel." She said taking a bite of shrimp. "And I'm-", "Cole, ghost ninja of earth." She finished for him. "How come you aren't mingling like your friends?" Seliel asked. "Not many people wanna talk to a ghost." Cole said sadly.

"I do." Seliel said. Cole smiled, "What'd you get invited for?" Cole asked. "Well, everyone who's been invited has done something to contribute to Ninjago City." She replied.

"And what do you do?" Cole asked. "That's classified." Seliel said gently which made Cole want to melt like butter.

"T-that's cool." Cole said eating another piece of shrimp. "How do you wear different clothes if you're a ghost?" Seliel asked. "My friend, Nya, figured out a way to make my clothes ghost friendly." Cole replied.

Seliel giggled at the term ghost friendly. "Well, it looks like the ceremony is about to start, I should get going." Seliel said walking away. "Wait!" Cole said, "Will we ever talk to each other again?"

Seliel stopped and turned around. She picked up a napkin and pulled out a pen. She began writing on the napkin, giving it to Cole when she finished. Cole looked down at the napkin, it had a number and Seliel's name on it. He looked up and saw Seliel walking away while waving.

The ceremony was beginning to start. The lights dimmed down and one stage light shined on the mayor, who began walking on stage. "Thank you for attending this cermony." Said the mayor.

"I was told I would be receiving an award for keeping ninjago together in times of great catastrophe. But I denied it. I said that honor goes to...the ninja." The heroes were shocked, they didn't think they'd be receiving the award.

"Come on up here." Said the mayor as everyone began to clap. The seven walked on stage, Wu watching them with proudness.

"This is an honor-" Lloyd began but was interrupted by Kai. "What my brother means to say is.. SUCK IT SKELETONS, SUCK IT SERPENTINE, SUCK IT STONE WARRIORS, SUCK IT NINDROIDS, SUCK IT CHEN, SUCK IT MORRO, AND SUCK IT NADAKHAN!" Kai said.

Sensei Wu face palmed at his student's behavior. Everyone clapped at Kai's "moving speach." The ninja walked off stage and Kai held the award, not letting anyone else see it. "Good job ninja." Sensei congratulated his students.

"Thank you sensei." They said in unison. The mayor began to speak and as Jay was getting ready to listen he heard a gun click. He looked up and saw the person who had the gun had shot it. Everything around jay slowed down which was a sign of him getting ready to use his lightning speed.

He began to run toward the mayor and while doing so he noticed the bullet come closer and closer to the mayor. He was able to push the mayor out of the way just in time. Once he did that everything went back to its normal speed. People began to scream after witnessing the bullet almost hit the mayor.

"G-guys, it's him, it's shadow." Jay yelled getting up. The ninja got up from their seats. "I'll get these people out of here, you focus on finding shadow and stopping him." Sensei said running to a crowd of people. Jay super sped his way to the group.

"Where is he?" Zane asked to no one in particular. "He is located on the west side of the building on a catwalk." Pixal told him. "Guys, he's up there." Zane said pointing with his shurikens.

Kai shot fire out of his hands, this propelled him upward and landed him on the cat walk. "Prepare to get Ka-", Shadow interrupted him by attempting to punch him. Kai dodged it, he then try to kick shadow, but he caught his foot.

"You fool!" Shadow said twisting Kai's foot and making him spin around vertically. After that kai fell on his face. "Ow." Kai said irritated. He then spun around, tripping shadow. Kai got up and after a few seconds so did shadow.

"I'm done with these games." Shadow said kicking kai off the catwalk. He landed on a table with a lot of force, almost breaking the table. "Are you okay, kai? Skylor asked as they ran to Kai.

"Everything's just peachy...everything except the salad fork in my back." Kai said yanking it out. He then got off the table. Shadow hopped down from the catwalk and landed in front of the ninja. "It's seven to one, there's no way you can win." Nya said. "Oh, really?" Shadow said as multiple samurai bandits bust through the window. "Crap." Lloyd said worried.

"Looks like you need help." Said an unknown voice. Just then a man with a jet pack, wearing light blue armor and a helmet with quarter moons as his symbol flew in. "Who are you?" Jay asked. "Well, I guess there's no use in keeping secrets." The man said taking off his helmet.

It turns out it wasn't a man, but a woman. "Seliel?" Cole asked, "I'll explain later." Seliel said as she began to fight. "You know her?" Jay asked shocked. "Something like that." Cole said as he began to fight.

Shadow watched the fighting go on around him. "Soon, Ninjago will be mine, and-" he was interrupted when someone roundhouse kicked him. He stumbled back wards and opened his eyes to see who had done it.

"Seliel?!" Shadow said spieful. "Long time no see, father." Seliel said. "You don't deserve to be my daughter, especially after you defied me and stole from me." Shadow exclaimed.

"Some father you turned out to be." Seliel said pulling out two katanas. She then charged at him, flinging the katanas around. Shadow dodged every attack she threw at him. Shadow then picked up Seliel by the throat.

"Cole, I think your girlfriend's getting her ass beat." Kai said to his brother. "She's not my girlfriend." Cole said looking over to see Seliel being held up by shadow. Cole disappeared and reappeared behind shadow.

Cole punched his back, this caused shadow to drop Seliel. "Pick on someone your own size." Cole said. "There's no need, because I'm done here." Shadow said staring cole in the eyes.

He then whistled and all his men stopped fightinh and escaped through the windows. "Tell your Sensei that this time, I will find all six keys." Shadow said going out through a window.

"Come on, we need to find Sensei and get to the bounty." Cole said picking Seliel up.  
They found sensei, he and Misako got the people to safety. "We need to get to the bounty." Cole said.

"Is the mayor safe?" Skylor asked. "He is fine, although he is considering relocating." Sensei replied. "Who's your friend?" Misako asked referring to Seliel. "I'll explain once we get to the bounty." Cole said.

(Bounty)

Everyone was in the living area they were conversing over tonight's events."And then he said to tell you he will find all six keys this time." Cole said. "This is not good, not good at all." Sensei said stroking his beard. "What's so bad about six keys?" Nya asked.

"The keys open the gates to six demons." Said a voice. They turned around and saw Seliel. She was in the med bay but she couldn't help but answer any questions they might have. "How do you-", "Shadow is..my father." She said interrupting Lloyd.

"She is correct. If he finds all six keys this time, six demons will reak havoc on Ninjago." Sensei said. "What stopped him from finding all six last time?" Zane asked. Sensei hoped that question would not come up, but he couldn't keep secrets for much longer.

"Kai's father, Igneel, is what stopped him." Sensei said. "Also, Kai, Shadow...he killed your father.

 **Alright, I just wanna say I'm changing Seliel's origins. I'm only doing this because if I were to use her comic back story it would interfere with cannon. Also, this story is gonna mainly focus on Kailor and Coliel, with a little bit of Pixane. Why no Jaya you ask, well mostly because there hasn't been one season that didn't have Jaya. I'm just giving spotlight to other ships because they're hardly ever focused on. Please review and have a great day or night, whenever you're reading this. And sorry for any spelling mistakes.**


	3. Shadow rising

"HE DID WHAT?!" Kai shouted at the top of his lungs. "When Shadow was getting the sixth key, which was located in a underwater temple, your father and I were on his trail, but we were to late."

(Underwater temple 19 yrs. ago)

A slightly younger Wu and Igneel run down a corridor, making a turn they come to a platform that leads to pedastool with an key on it. And standing in front of it is Shadow.

Shadow turns around with all six keys in his hand. "Let go of those before things get ugly!" Igneel shouted as he lit his hands of fire. "And why would I do that, when I could do this." Shadow said as he threw each key in the air.

They didn't drop to the ground, they just floated in mid-air. Shadow began reciting words for the ritual. "No!" Igneel shouted as he ran towards shadow. "Don't, Igneel, you'll get yourself killed." Wu said.

Igneel didn't listen, when he tried to snatch one of the keys, something unusual happened. Shadow had opened his eyes, which had turned purple. "How dare you try and stop me!" Shadow said demonically.

He then took his fingers which had turned into claws and stabbed Igneel, right in the heart. "No!" Wu shouted as Shadow dropped his friend. Wu then chucked his bow staff at one of the keys, knocking it out of the air.

This caused the other keys to drop, and Shadow returned to normal, he no longer resembled a demon. "You fool, you can't interrupt the ritual or else you have to wait a full century before you can use the keys!" Shadow yelled at Wu.

(Present)

"It's almost been two centuries. Why has he waited so long." Zane asked. "Maybe our guest knows." Sensei Wu replied looking at Seliel. "Well, he got so caught up with raising me, I guess he put it off. But now that I'm gone, there's nothing to distract him from it." Seliel said.

"Kai, Nya, I'm sorry for not telling you before I-", "It doesn't matter." Kai interrupted Wu. "Yeah, it just gives us more of a reason to stop him." Nya said. "Wait, what caused you to leave?" Lloyd asked.

"I figured out my fathers plan for world domination. I confronted him..and he tried to wipe my memory but I escaped just in time." Seliel explained.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. We should probably finish discussing this in the morning." Zane suggested. "Wu, could I talk to you?" Seliel asked. "Of course." The wise man replied.

The others had went to their rooms and only seliel and wu remaine. "To defeat my father you'll need me. With that being said..I was wondering if I could stay on the bounty and perhaps join...your team." Seliel said. "The more the merrier. You can get your belongings on the morow, there's a spare bed room across from Nya's. Breakfast is usally at seven." Wu said walking to his room.

Cole was standing by his door. He had heard everything said between Seliel and Wu. "Yes! Seliel's gonna be staying with us." Cole said doing a little dance.

(The next day)

Kai was sitting on the floor of the training room with his legs crossed, waiting for Skylor. "I hope she hasn't forgotten." Kai said checking his watch. Just then the red head herself walked through the door. "Sorry I'm late." Skylor apologized as she sat the same way as the brunette.

"You okay, Sky? You seem flustered." Kai asked his girlfriend. "Sorry, I'm just a little tired. Nya, Seliel, and I were up all night." Skylor replied.

Kai just shrugged. "Today, we're gonna focus on getting back the element of speed." Kai informed her. "Follow me."

Kai got up and Skylor followed him. Kai lead her to the sea by the monestary, where they stood by the shore. "What're we doing here?" Skylor asked.

"You are going build up speed to be able to run on water. Once you do that, we'll be finished." The fire starter explained. "So, you want me to run at the water, then run over it, and if I can't I have to start over?" Skylor asked. "Correct." Confirmed kai.

Skylor stepped back a few feet, then charged at the water. She was expecting to run over but sunk. She eventually came up and started over. She ran toward the water and for a split second was able to take two steps on the water, but she sank again.

She came up and started over, each time she was only able take a few steps on the water. "Breakfast starts in ten minutes, you've been at this for fifty. You can take a break." Kai said concerned for his girlfriend.

"No, I have to do this." Skylor said getting in a running position. She ran toward the sea and with each step she began going faster and faster and orange lightning trailed behind her. When she got to the sea..she didn't sink. She was zomming across the water, waves being created behind her. She zoomed back on to the land and Kai ran up to her.

"I knew you could do it, Skylor." Kai said hugging her. "Breakfast starts in a few minutes, so go put on some dry clothes, and I'll meet you there. Skylor nodded, kissed kai, then headed inside the monastery, Kai following.

"So, how was training?" The lightning master asked. "Wet." Skylor replied. "Oh." Cole said thinking of so many dirty jokes. "She also got the element of speed back." Kai said. "That's good." Zane said. Just then Seliel finished her oatmeal, put her bowl in the sink and grabbed her jacket. "I'm off to get my stuff, anyone wanna tag a long?" Seliel offered.

"I'll go." Cole said getting up. "I'll join as well." Zane said also getting up. Cole frowned, he hoped no one would decide to go with them. "Well, come on then." Seliel said.

Seliel, Zane, and Cole walked through the streets of Ninjago, their destination was Seliel's apartment. "Two more blocks and we should be there." Seliel said. "Good, because if I have to walk any further I might pass out." Cole said relieved.

"Seliel, if i may ask, how are you so good at fighting?" The nindroid questioned. "My father..he was a rogue sensei. Which meant he could teach me anything related to fighting. I picked it up pretty quickly, too." Seliel said as they made it too the apartment complex.

They then went up a set of stairs, and soon were in front of a wooden door. Seliel unlocked the door and they entered.

"Home sweet home. You guys can sit if you'd like." Seliel said going to her room. Cole flopped on the couch and Zane sat in a chair.

"This couch is so comfortable." Cole said. He then picked up the remote and turned and turned on the TV.

"Ninjago city museum is currently under attack." Said the man on TV. "Turn that up." Zane told Cole, wich he did.

"Multiple masked men are currently Infiltrating the museum, police are just arriving at the seen." The reporter said.

"We gotta get down there, now." Cole said hopping off the couch. They both ran to the window. "You guys were gonna leave me?" Seliel said coming out her room and following them. She'd also heard the news report.

"Sorry, Seliel." Zane said opening the window and jumping to the next roof over, Cole and Seliel doing the same.

(Mueseum)

"Where is it?" Shdadow interrogated the mueseum curator. "Tell me where the realm crystal is!"

"I don't know where the realm crystal is, honestly." The curator replied. Shadow, not pleased with the answer punched the man to the side. "Hey, pick on someone your own size!" Cole shouted.

Shadow turned, then all of a sudden he was face to face with Cole. "He's so fast, I didn't even see him move." Cole thought. "Catch me if you can." Cole teased as he disappeared. Zane whipped out a shuriken and threw it Shadow.

Shadow dodged it, the shurkiken getting stuck in the wall. Just then Seliel pulled out a blaster."Choke on this." Seliel said blasting Shadows shoulder. "Ahh." Shadow dropped to the ground in pain.

"Now, Cole!" Zane shouted. Just then Cole reappeared behind shadow and possessed him. Cole in shadows body stood up. "Ugh, you sure this is-" Cole was interrupted when he was forced out of shadow.

"How'd he cancel my possession?" Cole wondered. "I'm gonna search for the realm crystal, you take care of them!" Shadow shouted to the other bandits as he disappeared.

"The realm crystal? I thought that was destroyed when we fought the pirates." Cole said looking to Zane.

"We'll figure that out later, for now we have to deal with these guys." Zane said getting ready to fight.

The three fought multiple samurai, but they noticed something, these samurai were stronger than before. "Their attacks...they're to fast." Seliel said. "We can't take them all on!" Cole shouted as they were surrounded by samurais.

Just then Kai bust through the window and landed on the ground. "Its kai!" Zane said. "You bet it is." Kai said. Just then kai began making hand signs. "Shadow clone jitsu!" Kai yelled as there were now multiple Kai's.

Each kai fought a samurai and took them out. At the end of the battle kai became one. The others bust through the museum doors. "You took em all out, Kai? Jay asked. "Yep. You guys were going too slow so I didn't wait up. I took 'em all out with shadow clone jutsu too.

"Where's sensei?" Zane asked as he walked up to Lloyd. "Back at the bounty. Why?" The green ninja replied. "Because we need to talk about the realm crystal."

 **Sorry I took so long. I've had so much homework and I've been binge watching naruto from the vert first episode, that's why kai did shadow clone jutsu. Expect the ninja to do more naruto like things. In one month I've watched 45 episodes. Also if you noticed, i named Kai's father after igneel, Natsu's father from fairy tail. I've been watching a lot of anime. Please review and I'll try to get the truth or dare chapter out soon, you guys sent in soon good ones.**


	4. Welcome to Ninjago 2

"We'll have to talk about it later. We've gotta find Shadow first." Cole said. "I'm doing a thermal scan." Zane said. "He's in the basement."

Cole lead the group into the basement. Multiple vault doors that lead to realm crystal had been torn through. "Looks like we're getting close." Nya said as they went through the vault doors.

Shadow was ahead of the ninja. He'd finally made it past all the vault doors and lasers. He reached out to grab the crystal off its resting spot.

"Put that down." Cole demanded as shadow turned around. Shadow threw down a smoke bomb and the room was filled with smoke.

Once the smoke disappeared Shadow was no where to be seen. "He got away, again. This is such a drag." Skylor said.

"Well, looks like its back to the bounty." Seliel said. "Perhaps sensei wu will be answer our questions as well. Zand said.

(Bounty)

"Care to explain how the realm crystal is intact, even though a bullet shattered it?" Zane said. Sensei Wu sighed, "After our encounter with Nadakhan, I knew time had been set back once Jay made his wish." Wu began.

"So I retrieved the crystal from Hiroshi's Labyrinth, and decided to hide it in plain sight. Apparently, Shadow was still able to locate the crystal." Wu finished.

"Well, I guess the only question now is...what does he want with it." Nya said. "I don't-" Kai was interrupted by the alarm. "Damn, can we ever catch a break?" Jay said as they ran to the bridge.

"There's been a spike in trans-dimensional energy at a warehouse in the center of ninjago." Misako explained. "Set a course, Nya." Sensei said. "Aye aye, Sensei. She replied while doing so.

The bounty flew through the evening sky. Eventually they made it over the warehouse and the ninja jumped from the deck to the roof of the structure, Wu joining them and Misako staying behind.

The heroes looked through the skylight of the building. "It's shadow." Zane pointed out. "What's the machine that's holding the realm crystal?" Jay asked. "Its probably powering it. I mean, there was a spike in trans-dimensional energy." Cole guessed.

"Why ask questions when we could take action?" Kai said as he shattered the glass of the skylight and dropped through it, the others following.

"What the hell?" Shadow said as he turned around to see his foes landing on the ground. "Tell us what that machine does." Sensei shouted. "If you must know, it amplifies the power of the realm crystal." Shadow replied as he pressed a button on his gauntlet.

This caused a vortex to open at the center of the machine. Shadow walked through the portal, laughing a evil laugh. "We've gotta go in after him." Lloyd said pointing to the portal. The others agreed and one by one they entered the portal.

(Unknown location)

Seliel slowly got off the pavement, she'd landed in the street. "Where are we?" Someone asked. Seliel looked over to see the question came from her brunette teammate. "How the hell should I know?" She replied. "Hold up. What's that building say?" Kai asked to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"It says...Walker..Industries." Seliel said in disbelief. "This must be like..a parallel ninjago or something. I mean, after all, there _was_ a Djinnjago." Kai pointed out. "It also seems we've been separated from the others." She added. "Maybe we should start looking for them then." Kai said before they began walking.

Skylor sat up rubbing the back of her head. "Where am I?" The red headed girl questioned. "I think you mean where are _we."_ Jay corrected her. "Oh, sorry Jay, didn't see you there." Skylor said. "Where is everyone?" Jay questioned. "Not sure. We must've gotten separated." Skylor concluded.

Many people walked up and down the sidewalks and cars zoomed by every so often. "This doesn't seem to different than our Ninjago." Jay pointed out. "What do you mean 'our Ninjago'?" Skylor questioned. "Well, this is obviously a parallel ninjago." Jay explained. "I guess that makes sense."

(Walker industries)

A stressed man- parallel ninjago Jay- sat at his desk going through papers. "Jay!" Parallel Lloyd, an intern at Walker industries, shouted as he ran into the room. "What, is Nya going into labor?" Jay questioned. "No. For a few moments there was a huge spike in trans-dimensional energy." Lloyd explained.

"That means a wormhole was opened somewhere. Anything else I should know about?" Jay said. "Yeah, cameras picked this up." Lloyd said showing Jay a screenshot of himself and his best friend's wife. "Tell Pixal to look after Nya, then meet me in the car." Jay ordered.

Nya opened her eyes. She woke up in a dumpster. "How the hell did I get here?" Nya questioned after opening the dumpster and stepping out. "Exactly what I was thinking." Lloyd said as his head popped out of a pile of trash. The two ninjas were in a alley way.  
"No idea where we are, and it looks like we were separated, so we should probably look for the others." Lloyd suggested and they did so.

"Where are we, Zane?" Cole asked the nindroid. "My scanners are telling me this is Ninjago 2, a parallel world to ours. "Any info on us from this world?" Cole asked. "Yes. Jay walker..founder and CEO of Walker industries. Cole Brookestone..artist and musician. Zane Roberts...scientist. Nya Walker...cofounder of Walker industries. Lloyd Garmadon...intern, college student. Skylor..Ceo of Mistress Chens. Kai...professional blacksmith. Wu...sensei." Zane finished.

"Wait. What about seliel?" Cole questioned. "Seliel...current status unknown." Zane informed him. "Bummer. Hey, do you know where Ninjago 2 me lives? Maybe he could help us." Cole said. "1420 Westbrook." Zane replied. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go." Cole said taking off, Zane reluctantly following.

"Hmm, why would Shadow decide to come here." Wu said walking the streets of the city parallel to his own. "He'd been looking for the keys. I guess it would be OK to assume one of the keys are in this realm." Wu said to himself. "I must find my pupils as well as Shadow." He said as he turned the corner.

Ninjago 2 Jay and Lloyd drove down the street in Jay's blue Camero. "Where we goin', Jay?" Lloyd questioned. "We're going to get my doppelganger." Jay informed Lloyd. "Then what?" The blonde asked. "Well, we find out why he and his friends are here." Jay explained.

"Hey, Kai. Can I ask you something?" Seliel said as they walked down the street. "Shoot." Kai replied. "Does Cole...Does Cole ever talk about me?" She asked the red ninja. Kai was taken back as to why she'd ask that outta the clear blue. "Well...umm...OK, you didn't hear this from me though. Cole has a crush on you and talks about you all the time. He says he felt something between you two when you first met." Kai began.

"He loves the way you walk, talk, flutter your eyelashes. "Do you like him too or something." Kai questioned. "W-what? No, of course not. I-I-." "Save it Seliel. You should tell him how you feel." Kai advised, interrupting her. "But, I've barely gotten to be around him. You don't just start telling someone you have feelings for them a few days after meeting him." Seliel said.

"Just do it." Kai said somewhat raising his voice. "Woah, chill, its not that serious." Seliel said. "Well it is to me. When I first met Skylor we both had feelings for each other, but we didn't start dating until a year and a half ago. And I met her three years ago. Don't wait to long, Seliel." Kai said.

There was silence for a few moments. "Hey I just had an idea. Maybe if I summon my dragon, the others'll see it. "Kai said as he jumped in the air and summoned his dragon. He waited in the air a bit until he saw six other dragons appear in the air. Each one belong to his teammates. "Hop on Seleil." Kai said before she climbed up on the wing and sat down on the creature's baright.

The fire dragon flew toward the center of the city, the other ninja catching on having their dragons do the same. The ninja's dragons dispersed as they landed in Nijago city park. "You guys are all right." Nya said relieved. "I'm glad I thought of that, or else we might've been wandering for days." Kai said. "Well, now what?" Skylor asked. "We've got to find Shadow." Sensei said. "But we don't know where he is." Zane said

"Maybe I could help." Said a voice. The ninja turned around to see the voice belonged to Ninjago 2 Jay and Ninjago 2 Lloyd stood beside him.

 **Alright I'm gonna stop writing Ninjago 2 and just put N2. For example N2 Lloyd. Again sorry there's just random updates, still watching Naruto. I'm not sure when A New Beginning will be updated. I did start on the next chapter for it though, but it's only like 2 paragraphs so far.**

 **So what do you think about Seliel suddenly asking if cole ever spoke of her. She's obviously got the hots for the master of earth. And don't worry guys there'll be some Pixane, just after they leave N2. Oh and KRR I will use your oc, but I have to ask if its ok if she's from Ninjago 2. See ya guys and gals.**


	5. A new face

"Jay and Lloyd...2?" Cole questioned. "Sup." N2 Lloyd said. "What do you mean you can help?" Nya questioned. "Basically every one in our world gives off the same heat signature frequency. But it appears you guys give off an...opposite frequency." N2 Jay explained.

"There are 10 people currently giving off this opposite frequency." N2 Lloyd added. "10? There are only nine of us." Jay stated confused. "That's the point. Right? If there are nine of us the tenth one must be Shadow." Skylor concluded.

"Exactly." N2 Jay confirmed. "Are you able to get his location?" Zane questioned. Yes, but to do that I'd have to go back to my office." N2 Jay said. "Then what're we waiting for? Let's go." Nya said.

( N2 Wailing Alps)

"The first key is here. I know it!" Shadow said searching through the snow. He walked toward a cave that was at the side of the mountain. "I guess I could take refuge in here until the snow storm calms down." Shadow said entering the cave. He took a seat on a rock. Shadow took in his surroundings, the cave looked like it went further through the mountain, but he wasn't sure.

He then looked to the ground and noticed something, footprints. "These are fresh. Someone must've just been here." Shadow concluded. He then heard a noise behind him and turned to see what or who it came from. "What the hell is going on?" Shadow said as he saw nothing.

He then turned back around. When he did so he was staring down the barrel of a gun. The girl holding the gun frowned. "What do you think you're doing around here?" The girl asked with a deep voice. "That's none of your business Shadow said as he smacked the gun out of her hands and pulled out a dagger.

He tried to slash at the girl but she dodged all his attempts. She then took the hand Shadow held the dagger in and twisted it around causing him to grunt in pain. Shadow head butted her causing her to stumble backward. He then winced as he moved his wrist around to stop the pain.

The girl ran at him. She tried to kick him but he blocked it with his hands. "Not bad... for a kid." Shadow said. "I'm eighteen." the girl said as she kicked him in the stomach making him fly into the cave wall. She then picked up the dagger he dropped and chucked it at his hand. Stabbing it to the wall so he couldn't move.

"If I'm a 'kid' then you just got your ass handed to you by a kid." The girl said. "What do you want with me?" Shadow questioned. "Why the hell are you snooping around the wailing alps?" The girl asked. "I'm looking for one of the keys to unlock the gate of demons so I may rule the land from where I come from." Shadow explained.

"The girl looked shocked. "I was doing the same thing. But wait, where are you from?" She said. "Believe or not but, I'm from a different dimension. The keys were scattered and I believe they all ended up somewhere in this Ninjago." Shadow explained.

"No wonder my radar was messing up. Your opposite heat sig frequency was interfering with the device." The girl said. "Look, I know we just met, but, maybe we could team up. And once we find all the keys we could rule our worlds together." The girl said clenching her fist. "Not a bad idea. What's your name, child?" Shadow asked. "Kayenta. Kayenta Timberland."

...

The ninja were entering walker industries. "This place looks awesome." Jay said. "You could say that again." Nya said. "This place looks awesome." Jay repeated. They eventually made it to N2 Jay's office. N2 Jay hooked his device up to the computer. "Computer, identify the location of this heat sig." N2 Jay said. "The computer did so and two results came up.

"One is at 1533 eastway dr, and the other is in the wailing alps." N2 Lloyd said. "It's obvious he's in the wailing alps. That other one must be his Ninjago 2 counterpart." N2 Jay said. "How the heck are we gonna get way out there?" Seliel asked. "I'll get you guys some jets but from there, you're on your own."

"What!?" Lloyd said shocked. "Look, I'm sorry. My wife is expecting a baby any day now, I have a press conference tommorow, and I've gotta a lot of work to do." N2 Jay said. "Mr. Walker, I can escort them to the Bay Area where the jets are." N2 Lloyd said. N2 Jay nodded and N2 Lloyd lead everyone out of the room. Everyone except Cole.

"Hey, parallel Jay." Cole said. "What?" He replied with. "Can you do me a favor and find out the current status of Seliel on this earth?" Cole asked. N2 Jay quickly looked for this Ninjago's version of Seliel. "She's..deceased. She was killed on duty at a shootout." N2 Jay said. "Oh. Well, thanks for everything." Cole said taking in this info and catching up to the others.

The ninja and Wu all got into a jet. "Mr. Walker says you can keep the jet. And Lloyd," Lloyd looked to his counterpart, "Stay frosty." N2 Lloyd said as the hatch closed up and the jet took off. The jet was set to auto pilot and everyone sat in the back. "So, what's the plan?" Zane asked.

"Get there, bust shadow, get back, then find away home. Simple." Kai said. "What if we can't beat him though?" Skylor questioned her boyfriend. "She has point Kai. He's bested us on more than one occasion." Zane said. "Then we don't let him win this time." Sensei Wu said.

As the jet reached the alps it slowly started to descend. "What's going on?" Seliel questioned. Nya checked the controls. "Going any higher will destroy the jet so it's landing somewhere safe." Nya explained. "But it said shadow was near the top of the mountain. I don't wanna have to climb up this snowy death trap again." Jay said.

"How about we jump?" Cole suggested. "Are you crazy?" Lloyd asked. "It's either that or walking up the mountain." Cole said. Everyone agreed and Nya opened opened the hatch. Each of them jumped out. They eventually landed in the cold snow.

"My head's killing me." Kai said sitting up. Everyone began sitting up, not without a few complaints of course. "How are we gonna find the jet when we need to leave?" Seliel asked. "Don't worry. I have the jet's landing location in my gps." Zane said. "Who know he had a gps?" Jay said with a chuckle. "Come on. Let's get moving." Lloyd said and they did so.

"I never asked you. Why do you wanna take over Ninjago?" Shadow asked Kayenta as they climbed the mountain. "Revenge." She replied coldly. "On who?" He asked. "You said on your earth you have a band of ninja trying to stop you. On this earth we had that same band of heroes yet slightly...different." Kayenta began.

"Seven years ago Ninjago was under attack by a powerful enemy known as..the serpentine. The government was looking for ways to combat this new enemy, so they went to Walker Industries. Jay Walker created a serum that gave ordinary people enhanced abilities. He volunteered himself and three of his friends to take the serum.

They were able to fend off each wave of serpentine until one day the serpentine went all out on Ninjago. A rattle copter hovered above the city and the heroes took it out only to have it crash into an apartment building. The heroes got everyone out including myself. I was 11 at the time and scared. I told them my mom and dad were still in there but when they went to go rescue them...the building collapsed. And every day since then, I blame them for their deaths." Kayenta finished.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Shadow said with true sympathy. "But that's enough of my life story. We should keep going, we're almost there."

 **Sorry it took a while for this to come out. I was busy with school and such and when did have free time I had writers block. I'm gonna start working on the next chapter right away. Do you guys like the new character, Kayenta? If so thanks KRR for sending her in. I really appreciate you letting me put her in the story. Well, until next time.**


End file.
